This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing device a typical example of which is a digital audio tape machine known as an R-DAT.
In an R-DAT, PCM audio signals and sub-code signals are recorded on a magnetic tape in a digital mode. These data are modulated so that a clock pulse necessary for demodulation can be extracted from the reproducing signal. In a magnetic recording and reproducing device, the clock pulse is extracted from the recording or reproducing signal, and a variety of timing signals are formed in synchronization with the clock pulse to control the rotary drums, the capstans, etc..
As described above, in the conventional magnetic recording and reproducing device, the clock pulse is extracted from the recording or reproducing signal, and the timing signals are formed according to the clock signal. Therefore, if the clock pulse is not formed for some reason, abnormal sounds (noises) are recorded on the magnetic tape.